


I'm Allergic to Outside

by TheLanceShow



Series: Space is Really Weird [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dead People, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Poisoning, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sex Pollen, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: ”It’s a sort of poison,” Coran starts — Shiro’s eyes bug out of his head. “Only deadly in certain circumstances. It can drive someone to suicide, however.””What the — “***It's some time after Shiro had eaten the Truth Fruit™ that had brought him and Lance together.Another distress call, another day.Lance and the team try to explore the planet.Key word: try.Instead, poisonous pollen covers Lance from head to toe. He even swallowed a little.Now he's stuck to Shiro for a few hours, or he'll die.Space really is fantastic.(Sequel to: Spit it Out Already!)





	I'm Allergic to Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Obviously a masochist.
> 
> The "suicide attempt" is brief and not really voluntary.
> 
> Not to be *that person* but read the tags, yeah? Not to be PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE, BUT READ THE TAGS,, Y E A H ?

Lance peers up at the large flowers adorning the planet. Honestly — large is an understatement. They’re just a little bigger than Redwoods back on Earth with thin, gray stems and leaves — blunt-ish thorns. The flowers are ridiculously large and almost shields the entire planet. They could only land in the city of distress due to how thick and large the blooms are, and the planet was perpetually dim.

”Why are we here again?” Pidge asks.

”The people are concerned about the patch of dying flower — tree — things,” Shiro reminds. “Also, people have been going missing whenever someone goes to check it out.”

The ground is absolutely covered in — pollen? That’s what Lance is gonna call it, yep. With every step, everyone sinks just quite a bit. It’s a rainbow of color, ranging from red, to green, to purple, even a bit of black. Allura had advised them heavily to keep their helmets on the entire mission because —

Lance sighs as he sees a bloom close quickly and open again, dumping a shit-ton of multicolored pollen on the team. Absently, he wipes it from the top of his helmet.

”Babe, how much longer ‘til we reach the dead portion of the forest?” Lance groans out. He shakes his legs and arms — the pollen sticks to him anyway. 

“A mile,” Shiro answers flatly. “Trust me, I wish it was closer.”

”So only about, maybe, 20 minutes? Not bad, not bad,” Lance mutters. “Can you imagine the rain on this planet?”

”It doesn’t rain here,” Hunk says. “The people said so.”

”Yes, it does,” Lance insists. “The atmosphere of this planet proves that. There were clouds, too — did you see some of the structures here, made from nature? It looks like it hardens significantly with a liquid. Maybe the locals just don’t know it does.”

”I doubt it,” Keith says as Pidge agrees, “Sounds about right.”

”How?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow.

”The city is really big, larger than Rome, and they get their hydration from their fruits and vegetables. Their crops don’t need any water, it seems,” Pidge says. “They’re also, like, seven miles away from any flower-tree.”

”The biology of the planet suggests the fruits and veggies get nutrients from the sun and dirt. I haven’t figured out why it doesn’t rain near them, though. It only seems to in the forest,” Lance says, looking around. Lance points at the exposed root of a tree. Clear liquids trickles down from it — the area around it is seemingly hard and pools the substance. “See? It’s probably raining now. That’s probably water or something.”

”It’s possible that that part of the planet is too hot for rain to form,” Pidge says, punching Lance lightly in the arm. “Good on you, Mr. Genius!”

”I kind of resent that,” Lance mumbles. Keith shrugs with a hint of a smirk.

”It’s _probably_  with good intentions,” Keith drawls. “I see your reasoning, though. I’ve been swayed, oh _nooo_.”

”I know, like, nothing about the real biology of this place. I know I grow plants but — what the Hell,” Hunk says.

”By the way, guys,” Shiro starts. There’s a smile in his voice, “the under the crust of the planet is water. The roots of the plants may be able to reach down that far.”

”Shut up,” the four other Paladins say at the same time. Shiro barely stifles a snicker.

Lance catches up to him a bit, not needing to quicken his pace much. He casually slips his hand into Shiro’s — grins when a flush appears on his cheekbones. When he intertwines their fingers, Shiro’s scar is a lighter pink than the rest of his face. Lance whistles innocently as Keith mutters, “Gross.”

”Can I help you?” Shiro asks, looking down at Lance — his eyes twinkle in amusement as Lance flutters his eyelashes at him.

”I think Pidge might’ve — uh — put magnet in our gloves or somethin’,” Lance chirps, resolutely staring straight ahead. The longer Shiro stares at the side of his face, the more flushed he becomes.

”Yeah?” Shir murmurs. He bumps his shoulder into Lance gently. “Then how come no-one else is sticking together?”

”Because that’d be gay.”

”But... Lance.”

”What.”

”We’re two guys.”

”But I’m wearing socks — it’s not gay.”

Shiro gives a short laugh. “Can’t argue with that.”

They walk the rest of the mile with their palms touching, fingers woven tightly together — despite how humid it was (another reason why it _had_ to rain) and how the sweat was soaking into each other’s hands. They stop at the edge of the dead section of the forest, however. Everything is a deep brown or black. The flowers droop but still make for a canopy. They’re all bulbous, as if they were ready to explode.

Then — Lance sees the bodies.

The aliens on Haratha are humanoids — the curves of them, structure in general, only they were all taller than Kolivan and had pearlescent skin, eyes, and hair. 

Now — now Lance knows that they lose their shimmer when they die.

He slips his hand out of Shiro’s and begins to walk forward. Shiro makes a grab for his wrist — the rest of his team tells him to wait — but Lance shakes them off. The pollen on the ground is a bright white — morbid snow. Lance can feel their eyes on him as he ventures in a few yards and stares at one of the bodies. 

This one — hung.

Lance turns around and takes in another dead Harathian — suicide, too — stabbed in the neck.

Another one — blasted in the head by some sort of gun.

Lance looks up to the blooms — one hangs on the large thorns of the flower-trees. He walks towards it — climbs about five feet up before he’s yanked back into someone’s chest. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Shiro whispers into his ear.

”Hey, you’re okay,” he says gently. “It’s okay, Lance. This is why we’re here.”

”Shiro, I’m — “ Lance bursts out of his arms and grabs the thorns on the tree, “ — I’m fine, honest. I just feel like the body needs to be honored — I’m bringing it down.” He looks at his boyfriend with a confident yet fragile smile. “We gon’ be like Antigone in this bitch.”

Shiro gives a small, concerned smile. “All right. Why not?”

As Lance scales the tree, he hears different phrases.

”Be careful!”

”Is this necessary?”

”God, you’re so dumb!”

”That’s my boyfriend!”

But —

He reaches the top, arms burning — right under the bloom, the body sags. Lance goes to grab the torso gingerly — it crumbles into dust. Lance stares — this is like Infinity War all over again, _Jesus_ — as the dust floats to the ground.

Yeah — he’s about to puke.

Lance pushes away from the tree suddenly — jerky movements as he falls and kicks his boosters in. He lands safely on the ground before throwing off his helmet — they rush over and surround him — and vomiting on into the dead pollen. The air smells like alcohol — roses — lime — now introducing the new scented candle; puke!

Best seller already!

Lance almost laughs as he empties his stomach.

Why didn’t he go to school to be a comedian?

Is that even a thing?

Shiro’s hands hover, not knowing what to do. He decides to pat Lance’s head. After gagging once more, it stops. Lance rubs under his nose — whenever he vomits, it comes out of his nose as well.

Fun!

”I’m good,” Lance says after a moment — he stands straight and clears his throat. “M’kay, so that freaked me out a little.”

”Are you okay?” Keith asks — he looks really concerned.

”Guys — we were in a different reality and I just casually touched an actual human skeleton without a problem. I just _really_ didn’t like a dead person turning into dust,” Lance explains with a shiver. “Okay?”

”All right, well,” Shiro sighs. “Maybe you should rest for a bit.”

”Sure.”

Lance takes a backwards step to lean against the stem, misjudging how far away it is. The helmet that he threw behind him makes for a bad trip — he slams into the stem, thankfully not on a thorn. But it shakes dangerously.

”Helmet!” Lance shouts — Keith hands it to him hurriedly. He’s about to shove it on but —

 _Thwap_.

Lance gets covered in it, despite Hunk’s best effort to try to shield him. It’s tastes like white fleshed peaches sprinkled with sugar and salt. Lance shakes his hair out and puts the helmet on. He gently moves Hunk away before jumping to his feet and flipping out the wilted bloom that just — _jizzed_ all over him.

Wait — everything is tinted pink.

_Great!_

”Mother fucker!” Lance shouts. “Fucking — bitch ass fucking _whore!_ Trick ass bitch — _fuckin_ ’ — you look like a _tongue_! I bet you have _Ligma!”_

”What’s ligma?” Pidge whispers.

”Ligma nuts! This planet sucks and this — arthritis lookin’ _cunt_ is the worst one. You should’ve been _aborted!”_

”Lance — “

”No, Shiro! It fuckin’ — you gotta be _shittin_ ’ me — oh my _God_ — it _ejaculated_ all over me!” Lance screeches. He angrily stomps on the pollen. “Bitch ass mother _fu — “_

Pidge lets out a small puff of air before she begins to cackle. She takes out a tube for sampling and collects the pollen — pockets it.

As she laughs.

Hunk and Keith had joined her.

Shiro glares at them.

”I understand Lance’s creative — insults were amusing. But he needs to see Coran — now.” Shiro grabs Lance’s wrist and he accidentally lets out a small sound of pleasure.

Not a moan or anything.

Just a little, “Hmmm.”

But they _are_ looking at him funny.

”...There’s a reason Allura s aid to keep our helmets on,” Shiro continues after a beat. He drags Lance away from the stem and out of the dead section of the forest.

Together, with a fast pace, they make the 4 mile trek in just forty-five minutes. Lance flies himself and Shiro to the castleship — Shiro won’t stop staring at him, clutching the headrest of Lance’s seat like a lifeline. 

When they land, Shiro makes sure to unbuckle Lance himself. He then scoops him into his arms.

Okay, this time —

_I know for a fact that I moaned, what the McFuck._

”You know what game I miss? _The Legend of Zelda,”_ Lance says to himself. “I had the _biggest_ crush on Link. _The Twilight Princess_ was my favorite in the franchise. _Breath of the Wild_ was good, yeah — _The Twilight Princess_ is where it’s at, though.”

He doesn’t feel funny or anything, so he’s not sure why Shiro is flipping out so hard. He just likes to talk to his boyfriend.

Shiro makes a strangled noise in his throat as he runs through the halls. He checks the bridge first, then the healing pod room. There, Coran in just finishing up scrubbing one down. Lance says a small, “Oof,” when they skid to a stop.

“Can you please check Lance out?” Shiro rushes. “He breathed the air and got some pollen on him.”

”I also swallowed a little bit,” Lance pipes up — snickers. “Ha, I swallowed plant semen.”

Shiro looks at him flatly — from this angle, he has a double chin — Lance snorts and grins.

”You’re so cute,” Lance says with soft eyes — he’s the only one not completely pink. Shiro flushes and looks back to Coran. 

“Okay,” Coran says after a moment. “Follow me.”

Shiro follows close to Coran as he leads them to the smaller infirmary — it’s where they keep things for small injuries. All of the scanners are also in the room. Coran gestures for Shiro to place Lance on the stiff bed and he does so. Lance shifts a bit and stares at Shiro as he glances at Coran.

”Any particular reason you were carrying him?” Coran asks, pulling out a scanner Lance has never seen. “Or why you didn’t run him through the sanitizer?”

”I did,” Shiro insisted. “There was neutralizer in the cockpit — I sprayed it everywhere. And I was worried.”

”You did?” Lance murmurs. “I thought that was, like, air freshener or somethin’.”

Coran briefly runs a wand over Lance. It begins to beep with rainbow lights — it reminds him of the dead Harathians.

The Altean tuts at Lance with a disappointed look. “Why did you take off your helmet, Lance?”

”I saw something I didn’t wanna — had to take it off so I didn’t drown in my own puke.” Lance takes a deep breath. “I tripped into the tree, a shit-ton of — “

”White pollen fell on you? Got into your mouth?” Coran finishes.

Lance nods slowly, then squints. “What is it?”

”It’s a sort of poison,” Coran starts — Shiro’s eyes bug out of his head. “Only deadly in certain circumstances. It can drive someone to suicide, however.”

”What the — “

”Black Paladin, calm down. The one who he loves need to be in constant range of Lance. Otherwise, he’ll be in unbearable pain. The pain first, then hot flashes, intrusive thoughts, then ultimately — suicide. One perk, however, is that while Lance is around you — rather, touching you — he won’t feel any negative mood,” Coran explains. Immediately, Lance figures out what happened in the forest.

”Those people — they were too far away from their lovers — that’s why they all killed themselves,” he says. “That has to be it. Sherlock, get outta the way!”

Shiro lets out a small laugh and pats Lance’s shoulder — Lance has to bite his lip and look down.

”It also feels quite — pleasurable, I hear, when the victim has their lover touch them,” Coran adds. Shiro slowly removes his hand and Lance’s shoulders relax. “Be careful — don’t stray too far from him. It starts off as discomfort.”

”There’s nothing we can do about this?” Lance asks. Coran shakes his head.

”Seriously — too far and Lance will start getting suicidal. If you’re gonna go somewhere, ask someone to watch him.” Coran pauses. “Maybe about a — few hours, for you people.”

Lance groans and throws his head back. He waves his arms around, agitated. Space is dumb — he’s in a classic trope, almost. Shiro just gives a small grin to Lance.

”C’mon, babe,” Shiro starts. Lance jumps off of the cot with a pout. “Let’s go shower.”

”Whatever,” Lance huffs.

 

Lance finishes his shower first.

”Taka, I’m going to my room to get dressed,” Lance calls as he passes the curtain that Shiro is behind.

”Come back if there’s a problem. I’ll be done soon.”

”’Kay ‘kay.”

Lance hides his junk behind a towel and walks out of the room. He begins the walk to his room just down the hall. When the door closes behind him, he becomes vaguely uncomfortable. As if he’s on the verge of being in pain, but not really hitting the spot. It spreads from his abdomen as he dries off and pulls on a pair of boxerbriefs. The discomfort grows the longer it goes on — Lance heads to Shiro’s room, which is even farther from the shower area. The discomfort transforms into outright pain, though mild.

”Is this how a period feels?” Lance mutters, walking into Shiro’s room. He rummages his closet and finds an oversized hoodie to wear. The pain lessens back into the uncomfortable feeling.

Lance lets out a large sigh of relief. Okay, this is better.

He heads to the shower room and waits outside. The feeling fades completely and he smiles.

So, a five minute walk is discomfort.

Ten minutes is mild pain.

Wearing an article of clothing of Shiro’s seems to lessen it.

_I can do this._

***

When Shiro steps out of the shower room, he doesn’t expect to see Lance sitting criss-cross on the floor — especially in his hoodie with a small grin on his face. His boyfriend looks up at him — he legitimately looks too cute.

_I’m so lucky._

Lance’s lips part as he looks Shiro up and down — he can blame the blush on the hot shower.

”Kitten, what’re you doing?” Shiro asks. Lance gets up lithely and shove his hands in the pockets of Shiro’s hoodie.

”I was uncomfortable,” Lance says. He reaches up and pushes Shiro’s forelock back — hums low in his throat. “I love you.”

Shiro tries to cover his face but Lance grabs his wrists. He doesn’t look at his face as it heats even more. 

His voice comes out strained, “I love you, too.”

The smile that Lance gives him is — breathtaking.

”Really?” he says softly. “You mean it?”

”Lance, you’re killing me,” Shiro laughs out. “Of course I do.”

”Oh my God!” Lance exclaims. He laughs — it’s shy. “That’s awesome.” Shiro stares at him. “What?” Lance says, letting go of Shiro’s wrists to cover his own face.

”You are — so fucking adorable. I physically — “ Shiro pries Lance’s hands away from his face. His expression is the epitome of Shiro’s actual demise — cheeks flushed — deathly blue eyes sparkling — nose scrunched up — an embarrassed smile — eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’re killin’ me, smalls.”

”Ah, nooo,” Lance mutters — he falls into Shiro’s chest and shivers. He’s biting his lip; Shiro can feel it. “Nah, that’s me at you.”

_That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one._

“Sure, baby,” Shiro says, shifting so Lance is standing up straight. Lance lets out a strangled whimper. He stares up at Shiro with his mouth in a pout. “What?”

”You — can’t do that!” Lance says, taking a step back. He crosses his arms and glares at Shiro — he’s still blushing. “Just — this thing has me in a mess. I can’t have you calling me pet names while you’re touching me. It’s not even, like — arousing. It just feels really, _really_ good and if you have an arm around me and say somethin’ like that, it’s just — nut in my chest. A heart-on.”

Shiro laughs and begins to walk to his room. Lance walks beside him, swaying with each step. 

“Everything is tinted pink and, like, you’re the only one in full color,” Lance says. “It’s kinda weird.”

Shiro makes Lance call Coran about the side-effect. Coran confirms that it’s completely normal. Lance sticks his tongue out at Shiro.

”Told ya it’s fine.” Lance plays with the loose strings at the end of the sleeves of Shiro’s hoodie. He eyes Shiro before a little smirk lights up his face. “You gonna get dressed, baby?”

Shiro raises his eyebrows and cocks his head — not while Lance is looking at him like that, no.

”No. I’m going to stay like this — forever.”

”The sass? I don’t need it,” Lance says.

He leans back on the bed until he can draw his feet onto it. Shiro’s eyes widen as Lance gives him a sly smile and starts to slowly spread his legs — he pulls the bottom of the hoodie down to hide the view. Lance looks at him, head tilted just a bit back, eyelids low, eyebrow cocked, and lip in between his teeth as he gives a lewd smile.

“No-one’s forcing you to get dressed,” Lance purrs, and Shiro swears on God — his tone is actual sex.

”That’s not even fair,” Shiro says. He puts his hands on his hips. “Do I need to tell you to get out?”

”Oh, no, _Takashi_ ,” Lance says, leaning forward — he arches his back so Shiro can’t see anything — puts his legs back on the floor — balances on his palms between his bare legs as he positions himself on his knees. “You don’t wanna torture yourself, do you?”

”I can’t believe you act the almost the same with your libido with the poison in your system,” Shiro groans. He runs a hand down his face, walking to stand at the edge of the bed, “Give me your phone.”

”No problem, Daddy,” Lance says — it’s silent before he laughs. “Can’t say that seriously, nope.” 

Lance digs into his pocket and pulls out the phone. He hands it to Shiro and he takes it with his right hand. Lance grabs the left and plays with his fingers. Shiro presses the call button as Lance looks at him from under his eyelashes with a devious smile.

Coran picks up just as Lance presses the pad of Shiro’s thumb to his tongue. Shiro lets out an embarrassing squeak when Lance closes his lips around his thumb.

” _Lance? Are you quite all right?”_ Coran asks.

”It’s me, Shiro,” he manages to choke out when Lance moves the hand and give the pad of his thumb a drawn out drag of his tongue. “I — I h-have a questio _ooon_ — dear _God_.”

Lance has taken Shiro’s pointer finger and middle — he put them in his mouth and sucks, moving his tongue around the digits. Shiro can’t tears his eyes away from Lance

” _Shiro?_ ”

”U-uh, yeah, _soooo_ — fuck — okay — does the poison cause — m-mood swings?” Shiro stutters when Lance lets his teeth scrape lightly against his fingers.

” _Such as?”_

Shiro rolls his lips into his mouth when Lance gives a guttural and gravely laugh — Shiro’s fingers are still in his mouth and the sound and vibrations travel straight to —

“ _Black Paladin!”_

”Y-yes! Shy t-to bo _ooooold_.”

” _Oh yes! I might’ve forgotten that as well, hm? I apologize._ ” Coran doesn’t sound all that apologetic.

“No problem,” Shiro hisses through his teeth when Lance reaches down in between his own legs. “Thanks.”

Shiro hangs up and throws the phone somewhere behind him — grabs Lance’s hand and pulls it away from where he was touching himself. Shiro glares at him, trying to ignore the very prominent boner barely covered by his towel.

”You think that’s funny?” Shiro snaps. He pulls his fingers from Lance’s mouth.

”I think,” Lance starts, blinking slowly — his voice is rough, “that it’s incredibly sexy.”

Shiro makes a sound from deep in his throat and grabs the back of Lance’s neck. Lance was moaning even before Shiro pressed their lips together.

 

Lance: 7, crying after the first three.

Shiro: 3, a blubbering mess after the first time ‘cause he really loves his boyfriend.

Figure it out.

 

Shiro watches as Lance blearily opens his eyes. His pupils retract and expand for a moment before they steady. He smiles sleepily as Shiro.

”Hi.”

”Hey, starshine,” Shiro says, sitting up — Lance watches him — yawns. “I’m gonna go get food.”

”Okay — bring me something?”

”’Course.”

Shiro swings his legs out and stands, stretching. He can feel Lance watching as he pulls on a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

”Be right back,” Shiro assures. Lance makes a noncommittal noise. Shiro chuckles softly to himself before leaving the room.

He checks everyone’s rooms before coming to the conclusion that they were all in the dining room. By the time he reaches, the team glares at him. He shuffles in place before grinning sheepishly.

”I’m guessing you guys heard.”

”Yes,” they all say blandly. 

Shiro scratches his head for a moment. Then, “Oh, shit. Hunk, can you go stay with Lance? He’s not supposed to be alone when I’m gone. Please hurry.”

Keith pushes his chair out and stands. “I’m faster, I’ll go.”

”Thanks, Keith,” Shiro says as he dashes out of the room.

***

The discomfort was brief.

So was the mild pain.

Then it became blinding.

It was only five minutes after Shiro that the extreme pain made an appearance. He’s not sure why it happened so fast, but it did.

Lance had barely managed to crawl to the closet — fire was in his veins — head pounding — thick knot in his throat — his voice ragged from the screaming and crying. He had managed to pull on a pair of Shiro’s sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Then socks when nothing changed, tears like razor blades cutting through his cheeks. Everywhere burned, especially when the clothes touched him.

Then the heat flashes started.

It had Lance trying to kick off the pants — trying to fling off the shirt — push at the socks. It was no use, though, as Lance’s body overheated — as the pain somehow got worse. He’s not sure how long he had been laying on the floor, screaming until his voice was gone, tears running down his face as he pushed his palms into his eyes and curled into a ball.

Then now —

_If you died, you wouldn’t be in pain._

Lance stops rocking — the thoughts were clear despite every other coherent thought being muddled.

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

_Life in pain isn’t worth it._

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

_Feel it?_

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

_Takashi has to shave._

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

_End it._

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

_Make art with the blood in your body._

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

The pain is still debilitating as his body slowly uncurls. He sits up — the tears don’t stop. Lance stands on wobbly feet — the room spins, but —

_I wouldn’t be in pain anymore._

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

Lance had just taken the blade out of the razor — in the bathroom, it hurts more — when the door opened. But it wasn’t Shiro, so it didn’t matter.

_It hurts so much, it does._

He’s gripping the blade so hard that the skin on his palm is breaking. In his pained haze, Lance doesn’t notice the additional pain nor the blood — doesn’t hear Keith screaming his name. He brings the blade to his wrist but it’s knocked from his hand.

_It hurts so much, it does._

Lance whirls on his heel, vision blurry. It’s Keith, he can tell that much. He tries to say —

**“Why would you do that?”**

But instead, in his barely-there voice, he says —

“It fucking _hurts!”_

Keith tackles him into a hug, but Lance is taller — more broad — so he struggles to bring him back into the bedroom. There’s a struggle before Keith manages to pin Lance. It’s only because of the burning, in and outside of his body, cripples him. Keith is sitting on his back — had Lance in a choke hold as he talks to someone on the phone.

_It hurts so much, doesn’t it?_

Lance doesn’t know what’s happening anymore. He’s in pain, that’s it, it’s everywhere —

Then it’s gone.

Everything.

There’s a hand on his cheek.

Someone is hovering above him.

It’s Shiro with tears in his eyes.

Lance blinks up at him.

He tries to speak but his voice is gone. He probably looks like a gaping fish.

His ears, that were ringing, clear. He realizes that Shiro’s mouth had been moving. Now he can hear him.

” — ow it would’ve — I should have made you come with me — C-Coran said it’s outta your system now, okay? OKay, baby? You’re okay now, Lance. P-pl — “

Shiro cuts himself off, instead closing his eyes and letting out a sob. Lance looks at his hand — it’s stinging.

He cut himself?

With his left hand, he pats the side of Shiro’s face.

”I’m fine, Taka,” he mouths. Shiro searches his face, looking for any hint of pain. Then he smiles and peppers Lance’s face with kisses. Lance laughs silently.

 

After Coran wraps Lance’s hand, Keith explains what happened — he even gets a bit choked up.

”I was really scared, Lance,” he says — he clears his throat. “I was almost too late, and — yeah. Eventually you couldn’t fight anymore ‘cause it hurt so much.”

 ** _I freaked out, obviously_ ,** Lance types on his phone. He furrows his eyebrows. _**Even though I was in so much pain, those suicidal thoughts cut through everything. It was weird.**_

”I’m just glad it’s over.” Shiro kisses the side of Lance’s head. “I’m so sorry, Lance.”

 _ **It’s fine, Shiro. I forgot too, honestly.**_ Lance shrugs. _**But if you wanna...**_

”What?” Shiro asks eagerly.

_**You gotta give me a kiss whenever I demand it.** _

”Deal.”

Allura strides into the dining room with a relieved smile. “I see you’re feeling better.”

 _ **Yup**_ , Lance shows her with a smile.

”Good. I explained to the Harathians what was happening.”

_**Thanks, Princess.** _

”Of course.”

Lance turns to Shiro and raises an eyebrow. _**What’s up with space being a dick to us? Like, yeah, you ate a fruit that made you tell the truth. So what? We got a relationship out of it. I nearly fucking die.**_

Shiro shrugs with a faux bored expression.

Lance punches his in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> HUHHHHNNNNN THIS TOOK FOREVER
> 
> It also is like... way too long. I got carried away. My bad
> 
> V a l i d a t e m e p l e a s e


End file.
